Confetti
by catchingdragons
Summary: Just a boy, standing in front of a boy... - Scorbus One-Shot-Collection. Fluff. 2/4.
1. Ardour

.

 _"Now join your hands, and with your hands your hearts."_

William Shakespeare

.

* * *

.

2030

It's a perfect wedding.

The ceremony, officiated by the Minister herself, is emotional, affectionate, and truly beautiful. The happy couple agreed to only invite their closest relatives and friends to their ceremony and thus, no more than 25 people gather around the Ministry's wedding chamber for a private handfasting ritual.

"Dear Scorpius, dear Albus, we are all here today to stand witness as you join hands and are bound together through your love – and by wizarding law - now and forever." The grooms only have eyes for each other as the Minister asks them to join their hands.

As Hermione speaks the traditional 7 blessings - one for every band that is magically fastened around the couple's hands - Harry is constantly handing either Ron or Ginny a tissue, tears glistening in his eyes as he watches his son bond with the love of his life. Though he'll deny it later, Ron is in tears the moment Hermione raises her wand, eyes on his wife as he remembers the day they were bonded. Lily is clinging to her father, her camera all but forgotten hanging around her neck. Draco, standing between Narcissa and Molly, is experiencing a similar problem to Harry. Hermione's wand flicks through the air with finality, and a golden rope beginnings to wrap itself around Scorpius and Albus' hands. It flares brightly seven times before fading away. The grooms' hands now fastened, Hermione continues to bless their bonding.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as you build your future together. These are the hands that will love you and cherish you through the years and comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you in fear or grief, in joy and bliss. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children, the hands that will join your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort you through difficult times."

By now, Lily has moved into her Uncle Charlie's arms as Harry hasGinny engulfed in a hug. Victoire dries her tears on Teddy's dress shirt as he gives her a kiss behind her ear. Neville is whispering into his wife's ear, causing Hannah to blush furiously at the promises he makes.

"And lastly, these are the hands that, even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."

Arthur touches his lips against Molly's cheek, rubbing her aching hip. James is trying to shush all three of the Potter granddaughters somewhere in the back as they are discussing rather loudly about wanting to be married just like their uncles.

In front of their loved ones, Scorpius and Albus share a smile that Rose would pretend to gag at if she wasn't too busy smiling at the idiots that are her best friends. Scorpius' best man — and cousin — Tomag gives her wink, almost making her sob out loud. Meanwhile, Grandma Molly has, in fact, succumbed to sobs.

"Scorpius, your vows please."

Scorpius doesn't seem to hear Hermione and simply continues to stare into Albus' eyes, smiling happily. Rose rolls her eyes and Harry gives a little cough from Scorpius' right.

"Scorpius?"

A blush creeping across his porcelain cheek, Scorpius turns to Hermione and gives her an apologetic smile. The Minister bites back a chuckle before motioning towards Albus with a smile.

"Your vows, please."

"Right, yes." Scorpius takes a visible, shaky breath before he turns back to his groom. "Albus. You have been my best friend since we were 11, you have been my love since we were 16. You have been my safety blanket, you have been my rock. You have been my entertainer, you have been my cheerleader."

There are tears threatening to spill across Albus' cheek as he hiccups a laugh.

"You have pushed me into trouble, you have pulled me out of despair. You were there for me through everything, and you were by my side always. Today, I promise to cheer you up when you are down, to make you smile when you are grumpy, to hold your hand through hard times, to nurse you through sickness. I promise to be your best friend, your greatest support, your partner, and accomplice. I promise to be everything you need me to be for you, now and forever."

A few stray tears roll down Albus' face now, which he would swipe away if he wouldn't have to clamp his lips shut to keep from sobbing like his grandmother does in the back. Scorpius smiles his adorable, kind smile and leans over to brush the tear away with his manicured thumb. On impulse, Albus grabs his groom's face in his hands and kisses the man passionately.

Again, Harry coughs rather loudly. The couple scoot apart, both blushing madly but blissful smiles on their faces. Hermione takes a moment to allow them collect themselves before continuing.

"Albus, your vows please."

Albus grins sheepishly as Rose hands him a parchment. He clears his throat before reading from the parchment.

"You, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, are my best friend and my one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that you agreed to marry me. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me." Albus glances at Scorpius and finds his groom giving an affirmative nod. "So, I promise this to you. I promise that I will not drink all the coffee in the morning. I promise that I will try to put down the toilet seat. I promise that I will not complain about your classical music – too much. I promise that I will open all the jars for you – although you could use magic. I promise to listen to all your history facts and poorly told jokes. I promise to make you pancakes the muggle way everyday – or, well, maybe every valentine's day. I promise to let you win at chess. I even promise to let you dress me. Because most of all, I promise I will love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times – if you will let me."

Scorpius' whispered "yes" gets lost in another kiss between the two grooms. Hermione finds Ron's eyes on her and they share a smile across the room.

"May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken. May you ever be as your hearts have always known you to be,  
Husband and Husband."

Everyone around them is applauding, but neither of the grooms can be bothered to take in the moment as Albus pulls his husband's head down, presses his lips against Scorpius' soft mouth and they share their first kiss as a Mr and Mr Malfoy-Potter.

.

* * *

 _Hullo there, you Scorbus-lovers!_

 _This is the first chapter of a one-shot collection revolving around Scorpius and Albus' wedding. I hope you stay tuned for the rest ;)_

 _I really want to hear your opinion on this, so leave a review!_

 _Thank you to casuallllfollower and WritingBlock for proofreading!_

 _As always, I don't own a thing. The characters belong to JK Rowling. The cover belongs to the awesome UpTheHill tumblr!_

 _I hope you have an extra wonderful weekend!_

 _Love, catchingdragons_


	2. Jubilant

.

 _"When someone else's happiness is your happiness, that is love."_

Lana Del Ray

.

* * *

.  
In the early evening.

The Burrow has always been Albus' favourite place in the world. The crooked structure and the vast property of his grandparents' house have always given him a sense of home, of belonging, of family and love. There were times in his early teenage years that he preferred the Burrow, with its creaky roof and draughty windows, to the Potters' remodelled North Yorkshire cottage, especially the summer after fourth year. His parents and grandparents had let him stay in Devon, in his uncle's - and father's - old room and somehow, with combined forces, the right amount of space and thereness, good food, good talks, and endless love, managed to pull him out of his depression by the beginning of fifth year. Still even now, a few years later, living in his own flat in Dorset with Scorpius, the Burrow is the place Albus can be found whenever his angsty side reappears at difficult times.

Naturally, there never was another option when it came to reception venues for their wedding. And in all honesty, the Burrow has never looked so grand before.

It took Arthur, Harry, Ron, and a few of Albus' cousins several days to clean up the garden and the exterior of the Burrow. Every bush and every tree has been trimmed, perfectly setting off the huge, round, wall-less tent by the pond. The entire lawn is scattered with lovely white stephanotis, sweet-smelling gardenias, and vibrant forget-me-nots, all of them enchanted to glow lightly in the dark by Albus' godfather and Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom. The pathways connecting the tent with the Burrow and the apparition-point at the property's gate are covered by pristine white runners, silver candles lining the fabric beautifully. Dozens of the same candles are floating in the pond and above the open-air dance floor. The tables arranged beneath the tent are decked in silvery table-cloths, white lilies and antique silver candelabras, unearthed from the depth of the Malfoy's attics. The absolute massive 28-arms-chandelier floating underneath the white tent roof is a Black heirloom, much too beautiful for anyone to believe it once adorned the great parlour at Grimmauld Place 12, least of all Harry who has gifted the antique silver monstrosity to the grooms.

As the sun sinks behind the high trees in the orchard, Albus plops down on the garden swing under the big old elm by the family's Quidditch pitch. For once, there are no stray brooms or balls lying about, no broken or abandoned toys to be seen. What he does see are his two eldest nieces running from Victoire who is carrying Albus' sleeping goddaughter Nymphea in her arms. Claire, the oldest of Harry and Ginny's grand-daughters, is loudly protesting bedtime, seconded by Victoire and Teddy's oldest, Elli. The girls, one brunette and feisty as can be, one blonde and spirited beyond her age, are wearing adorable sparkly wellies with their matching yellow dresses. The pair looks entirely too sweet to be making such a racket.

Neither Claire nor Elli notices their grandfather exiting the Burrow's backdoor, giving Harry's Auror skills some exercise as he catches the littles in a tight hug before they can escape into the Burrow. Albus can vividly imagine the feeling of his father's arms, having experienced the same tender imprisonment a million times in his childhood.

"There you are!" Albus turns from the scene just as Ginny leaves the Burrow through the very same backdoor as her husband a moment ago. If Albus wasn't so mesmerized by the appearance of his very own husband standing before him, he might have been disgusted by the rumpled look of his mother.

Scorpius stands before Albus, the biggest possible grin adorning his handsome face. His blonde hair is a bit dishevelled, the glasses of champagne evident in his slightly glassy eyes. The silvery wedding cloak - whose identical twin Albus has ditched hours ago - is hanging loosely from his shoulders, showing off Scorpius' perfectly tailored vest and tight white suit shirt, making Albus long to find the room his parents have probably just vacated.

His daydream of a lengthy snogging-session with his husband is interrupted as Scorpius settles into the space next to Albus, leaning into him and pressing his soft lips to Albus stubbly cheek. "I've been looking for you."

"I needed to get away from my cousins and brothers before I lose all dignity at my own wedding." Albus and Scorpius turn to the ever-growing gathering at one of the Weasley's tables, where Albus' cousins – and James - seem to be having a drinking contest. Albus involuntarily rolls his eyes as Scorpius giggles happily.

"The vodka Lucy brought back from Siberia is a hit with your family."

Scorpius has always enjoyed Weasley parties, if only because they're usually everything his own family gatherings never were. While Albus feels an undying loyalty and a somewhat reluctant love towards his family, the wild Weasley-events are one of the things Scorpius and Albus are almost always in disagreement over.

"I thought I'd find you under the table," Scorpius laughs happily, as if the image of Albus drunk off his arse on their wedding night would be anything but mortifying.

"I got away before Fred and James had the chance to break out the fire-whiskey." Albus has - very un-Weasley-ish - never been able to hold his drink against his brothers and cousins. "I thought I'd better not get too pissed on our wedding night."

"Good, I'd rather you wouldn't be drunk for the wedding night, too."

"Got something planned, have you, Mr. Malfoy-Potter?" Albus raises his eyebrow in an attempt to be flirty. Scorpius beams at his husband, giving Albus a smacking kiss on the cheek in response.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see, Mr. Malfoy-Potter." Scorpius' coy smile makes Albus neck tingle. Albus has admittedly always been very fond of Scorpius soft, plush lips and the slight tint from the red wine they had with dinner earlier has Albus positively enamoured.

Almost unconsciously, Albus leans in closer and closer until Scorpius giggles and grabs Albus' face in his perfectly smooth hands and kisses him gleefully. Albus' hands find their way into Scorpius short hair at the nape of his neck, and he pulls Scorpius even closer and yet not nearly close enough.

When Albus' first wave of wild desire is somewhat sated, Scorpius slows the kiss down, until they are snogging at a more comfortable pace. Scorpius' hand rests on Albus' chest, feeling the rhythmic throbbing of his heart through the thin cotton of Albus' tuxedo shirt. Tentative, Scorpius pulls away from Albus warm lips and pecks him twice, thrice before putting his head on Albus' chest, his ear right over Albus' heart.

Neither of them speaks for a while they catch their breath, Albus kissing Scorpius hair now and again. The music drifting over, a classical piece performed by the string orchestra of Russian Vampires whom Draco has hired for the evening, is nearly entirely drowned out by the sounds of their happy guests. Still, Scorpius hums along softly to the tune, the vibrations of his vocal chords pleasantly resonating in Albus chest.

Just as Vivaldi's Spring transitions into the Postillon D'Amour by Strauss, calls for the happy couple erupt from the tent. The first shouts seem to originate from the overcrowded table of Albus' cousins, but soon Albus' Pride of Portree teammates join in from their table and Scorpius' fellow St Mungo's potioneers are quick to follow.

For a second the Albus and Scorpius simply look at each other, rather blankly, before Scorpius breaks into a beaming smile. Within the tent, calls for the newlyweds continue.

"Oh, that's us! We're married!" Scorpius laughs blissfully, conjuring a bright grin on Albus' face. "We are actually properly married, Albus!"

"Yeah." Albus leans back in and pecks Scorpius' cheek happily. "Thanks for saying yes, by the way."

"You're very welcome." Scorpius giggles and squeezes Albus' hand lightly, making Albus' heart stutter at the sight of pure delight on his husband's face. Much to Albus' sadness, Scorpius jumps up and holds out his hand for Albus to take. "Come, before your family takes down the tent – or someone from my family kills yours!"

Giggles bubble out of Scorpius again as he chances a look towards the tent over his shoulder and finds his father sitting at the bar with Albus' uncle Charlie. Albus grabs his husband's hand tightly and stands beside him, standing on his toes to press a quick kiss to Scorpius perfectly shaped jaw.

"Come on then, let's drink that over-priced champagne and have my family take the piss out of us for disappearing."

.

* * *

 _And that's that. I was going to write something else entirely but it was so ridiculously forced and OOC, I ditched it and wrote something much more happy and Albus-and-Scorpius-like. You're welcome ;)_

 _Thank you to AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter for proof-reading this so quickly! You're awesome!_

 _Thank you also for the lovvely comments on part one of Confetti ;*_

 _Stay tuned for more on this (I'll try to be faster with part 3)! Subscribitions and favourites are very welcome ;) And leave some love too! I live for nice reviews!_

 _Love, cd_


End file.
